Are Two REALLY better than One?
by shadowspark101
Summary: We all know how the MySims game starts out, with the town gaining a new essence mason after the previous one disappeared. Well, two brothers are arriving to town, and get this. They're both Essence Masons. Does two mean more accomplishment, or trouble for a town struggling to get by? (Temporary Title and Summary, rated T for now.)


**Alrighty, now it's time to try another idea. But this will be a revamp of my very first fanfiction. But this will not be the same My Sims story I started out with when I first started**** Fanfiction. This story is starring me and my little brother.**

** EA owns MySims. I do not own any of the characters. I only own John and Jacob, my OC's.**

**-Backstory-**

** We all know how the MySims game starts out, with the town gaining a new essence mason after the previous one disappeared. Well, two brothers are arriving to town, and get this. They're both Essence Masons. Does two mean more accomplishment, or trouble for a town struggling to get by?**

**-Chapter 1-**

"Yawn, what a boring trip, are we even there yet?" Asked a young teenage boy, as he looked over at his older brother. "You've been asking me the same question for the past 2-3 hours..." The older brother groaned. "And we're almost there. Just make sure you don't screw up this time, we barely convinced our family to let you come with me so I could keep an eye on you." The older brother finished, as he polished his glasses. Just than the conductor walked into the car. "We'll be arriving in Simsca in 5 minutes, all passengers please prepare to disembark." The two brothers quickly made sure that they had all their belongings, but just then the younger brother realized something. "Ah! I forgot my paperwork at home!" The older brother let out an audible, and very fed up groan. "I knew that you would end up doing something like this, baka," He said, running his hands into his pockets. "So I took the liberty, and curse, of having to grab your paperwork when we left home." The little brother let out a sigh of relief. "Okay," He said as the train pulled into the station. "We're here!" He smiled, and nearly jumped off the train as it was just pulling into the station. The older brother took off his glasses, did an audible facepalm, and followed his little brother off the train, but not before doing a quick double check of where his brother had been sitting, to make sure that he didn't forget anything.

When the two got off the train, they took a look of the run-down town. Some buildings were in ruins, and there were only 5 complete buildings in town. A hotel, two regular homes, a flower shop, and a building that looked like Town Hall. "C'mon, let's get going. The sooner we get our home, the better." The older brother said, before walking towards the town hall, with his little brother following close behind. As they passed the run-down buildings, they were both thinking about how to fix up the town so Sims could move back to town.

The two boys could only guess that this was the mayor of Simsca. "Hello there," She said politely, the two replied in kind. "I'm am Mayor Rosalyn, I'm in charge of Simsca," She smiled at the two. "And I take you're John and Jacob?" She asked. John nodded. "Yeah, I'm John, and the dimwit standing right next to me is my brother Jacob." "Hey!" Jacob growled, leaving John to chuckle at his brother's reaction. John and Jacob **looked nearly identical, both had brown hair and ey****es, **but John had **glasses**, while Jacob didn't, their outfits were the same, except for the color scheme of course. Also, John was slightly taller than Jacob, John was 6'6, while Jacob was 5'9. "Anyway, here's our paperwork, and we'll be happy to go to our home." John said, handing Rosalyn the paperwork for him and his brother. Mayor Rosalyn smiled at the two brothers. "Follow me then, your home is not too far from Town Hall." She said, as she headed out the door, with the two boys following her.

The three started walking towards what seemed like a very large empty lot. The brothers could see a boy with blonde hair dressed as a bellhop. "Hiya pals!" He said cheerfully as the three went past, saluting them. He then took one step forward and tripped over what seemed to be nothing. Both brothers looked at each other, than at the Mayor, who seemed to have not taken notice, as she let out a bit of a scream and looked at the two brothers, looking very embarrassed. "Oh dear," She said sheepishly. "It seems that we forgot to build your home. But since you two are Essence Masons, it shouldn't be a problem." Jacob looked over at John. "Please John," He begged. "You have to let me try, it won't end up like last time, I promise." John glanced over at Jacob. "I don't know Jacob, the last time did end pretty badly." Rosalyn looked at the two. "What happened last time?" She asked, causing John to look at her. "Uh, Jacob kinda…." He trailed off, then looked at Jacob. "Are you SURE it won't end up like last time?" He asked. Jacob nodded. "I'm positive." He said, smiling. John nodded. "Go ahead, but one slip-up, and I'll take over." Jacob nodded, and focused on the area in front of him. "I can do this." He said, as his hands started to glow a bright red. Soon enough, the outline of a house came into view. "I got it! I got it!" He cried happily, as the house started to appear out of thin air. It looked like a **normal 3x3 brown wooden house, it was a one story**. John looked at his brother. _Wow, this might not end up like last time. _He thought. But just then, he heard a giant crash, he then looked to see a huge jumble of parts and pieces attached to the house. Jacob gulped. "It's okay, I can fix it." He said, as he started to focus more on the building in front of him. Rosalyn looked over at John. "Is he okay?" She asked. "I don't know, but I would say to take cover." John said, causing Rosalyn to back up. Jacob's hands, then started to tremble. "Jacob, stop!" John yelled. Jacob quickly put his hands down to his sides, causing the building pieces to fall to the ground and crash, kicking up a lot of dust. John sighed, and raised one hand, which started to glow a dull black. The pieces became immersed in John's Essence Glow and formed a different building than what Jacob had done. It was **a two story dark brick house. It had a few windows, and doors on the top and bottom floors, the top door seemed to lead to a balcony.** John than put his hands down and stood back, feeling pleased with his work. "That's that." He said, glancing over at Mayor Rosalyn, who looked very shocked at what happened. "Impressive," She said, clapping her hands. "Now follow me so I can show you two the garden, you have quite a bit to learn about Simsca, and being proper Essence Masons." She said, as she walked towards the town garden. The two boys followed her, ready to start their new lives in Simsca.

-Chapter 1 end-

**Alright, that ends that chapter. So, what do you guys think? This will be a bit of a side project of mine. Chapter 2 will skip past all the stuff you learn like decorating a house, gathering essences, and stuff. We'll skip right to the good things.**

** So read, review, and all that jazz.**


End file.
